Lights! Camera! Olicity!
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: Oliver Queen is one of the most popular actors of our time, and he is now delving into romance movies, to help his career. Felicity Smoak is his co-star, and this is her first big budget movie. During filming, Oliver starts to feel differently about his co-star. Another one-shot, possible multi chap if people want it. Sucky summary, just try it please. Olicity all the way!


**Lights! Camera! Olicity!**

AN: Another One shot, may continue if people want me to. If anybody seems OOC its because this is AU, so everyone will be different. Felicity plays Claire Valentine, who is named after my two favorite female characters in Resident Evil. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Only own the plot. I obviously dont own the real people mentioned.

* * *

Oliver Queen was just announced as the lead role in the new romantic movie "To Be With You", and the demand for the movie is extremely high. Fans of Oliver Queen are rejoicing for his step into another genre other than action and drama, and it was definitley the right move. With this, he is ensuring his status as one of the best actors of the 21st Century. He has won an Oscar for best Actor in his award-winning drama "Night Fall" which was about an Assistant District Attorney who uncovered a plot within the ranks of the government to assassinate the Presidential Cabinet. That role solidified his presense, and this ensures his place among the elite. After the Release of "Night Fall" he was sought after for dozens of roles in movies.

Tabloids are often filled with articles about what they consider "innsider info" on Oliver's relationship with the model, Laurel Lance. Their relationship graces the covers of all the major magazines due to the fact that they constantly break up and get back together.

"To Be With You" is one of the most anticipated movies of its genre. And speculation about who will be on screen as Oliver Queen's love interest is everywhere. Everyone thinks it might be fellow actress Helena Bertinelli or actress Ashley Greene after her breakout role as Alice in the Twilight movies. But what the public doesn't know, is that the female lead role was given to an actress by the name of Felicity Smoak. This is going to be her first movie, besides some indie movies. She has a certain aura about her that made the director, John Diggle, fall in love with her. Her screen test and audittion was just completely mesmerizing, and John DIggle knew that this movie will launch her career.

Today was the first day of filming and Oliver and Felicity are about to meet for the first time, and Diggle, a close friend to Oliver, is slightly nervous. He has no idea how Oliver will react to the choice.

Felicity walked onto the set looking slightly lost, this was all so new to her, and she was a little nervous; her first role in a big budget movie, and she was cast alongside Oliver Queen. She has seen a few of his movies and he is one of her favorite actors. SHe doesnt know what made her want to be an actress, it might be due to the encouragment of her mother to follow something other than making computers. For a while, she was upset that her mother didn't like her hobby, but when she was offered the role in a summer romantic blockbuster, she really didnt mind. Deep down, she always wanted to be noticed, so this was her chance.

Oliver was already on set talking with the director about his scenes, and he was happier about the casting choice than he previously thought. "So when I walk in, I'm supposed..." He trailed off when he saw the blonde beauty walk over.

"Hi, im Felicity Smoak."

"Oliver Queen." He introduced himself with a bright smile, and offered his hand for her to shake, which she did. "I saw you in that indie movie 'Summer Nights', and I must say, it was probably my favorite movie of the year."

Felicity's cheeks became a slight reddish color at his compliment. She never in a million years thought that she would speak to Oliver Queen, let alone be in a movie with him. She shook his hand and took the script from her bag.

The movie is going to be a box office goldmine if critics are to be correct. Its about a man named Wesley Sampson (played by Oliver Queen) and his oldest friend, Claire Valentine (played by Felicity Smoak). They both have been friends since second grade, and in high school and college, they date. After graduating from Stanford University, Wesley has to leave so he can learn from his parents about running the family business, leaving Claire heartbroken.

Years pass, and Wesley returns home to Gotham City, and learns that Felicity is married to a CEO by the name of Jack Redington. The rest of the movie is Wesley trying, and succeeding at winning Claires heart before she gets married.

* * *

"Scene One, Take One."

"Okay Oliver, take it from the top. Remeber, you are breaking things off with her even though you dont want to, so show how you hate having to do that." Oliver nodded in response. "And Felicity, you are thinking nothing of this meeting between you two, then you are blindsided by what he says, convey the confusion heartbreak" Felicity nodded her head slightly. "Action!"

"Claire, can you believe we finally graduated?" Wesley had his hand sin his pockets. A lot was on his mind, and he was kinda scared of what he was about to do.

Claire smiled at him. "I know, its been a long journey, but we made it. Me and you." She held the smile on her face, and it broke his heart, because she had no idea what was about to happen.

"So um, you know how my family wants to lead the company someday?" Claire nodded at him, still with the smile that graced her face. "Well, I uh, i have to leave in the morning."

Claire's smile left, and she now had a confused look on her face. SHe could see a slight tear run down Wesley's cheek, and she was staring to become worried. "Yeah, but whats wrong?"

He let out a sad chuckle. "I have to go around with my parents for a few years to learn the ropes."

She was now visibly crying because she knew what was about to come. "What are you saying?" Her voice was small and weak, and it tore his heart in half.

He looked down to the ground and shifted on his feet. "I will always love you Claire, but you know as well as I that long distance doesn't work. Maybe when I come back."

She looke dup to him, and knew that he didnt want to be doing this. "When will that be?" He shrugged, and they embraced, the last time, he can hold her, see her, hear her soft voice, and it was the worst feeling.

* * *

Eight months later, and they had a complete movie. Throughout the process, Oliver really did start to fall for Felicity. He told her about how he broke up with Laurel. She wondered why, but he said that he couldn't tell. The truth was that he broke up with Laurel before he could hurt her. It was everything about Felicity that drew him to her. It was they way she carried herself, how intelligent she truly was, and beyond all, how caring she was. He had fallen hard for Felicity, and only his friend, John DIggle, knew.

Oliver, Felicity, John, and a few other cast members walked up onto the stage of the huge theater to recieve their award. They were nominated - and won - Best Onscreen Romance, and Best Movie of the Genre. Felicity and Oliver both won Oscars for their preformance.

"Thank you so much for the award. It means so much to us to have this." Oliver started as he held up the award. "It was a truly fun experience, and I'm sure that I can speak for all of us, that we are so happy and grateful for our fans, because without them, we wouldnt be up here right now. Goodnight!"

This movie may be the start of Oliver and Felicity, but it certainly isn't the end.

* * *

AN: Hope you Like, Bye!


End file.
